


In Another World

by zroe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zroe/pseuds/zroe
Summary: Lexa writes a story for Clarke about the two of them meeting under different circumstances.





	In Another World

Lexa sat at her desk, staring at the blank computer screen and tapping her fingers as her mind swirled with ideas. Being a bit of a writer and having a girlfriend who loved to read her work, she knew that writing a little tidbit of a story for Clarke was always an excellent way to brighten her day – especially if it was one that she put together about them and lately, her days could use a little brightening, so. 

Taking a deep breath, Lexa leaned forward and began to type.

**************************

I’m walking through a store with Ontari, who, of course, is couponing and has me pushing a cart that is completely filled to the brim. I am making playful comments, joking about how crazy she is and rolling my eyes. Across the way, I catch a glimpse of you with a few friends. You are walking around looking at various items and talking. My eyes are glued on you when you turn and see me. Your eyes meet mine and I am instantly drawn. You continue walking and touching a few things along the way, but you haven’t looked away. You’re coming to the end of the section though, and I know that soon, I won’t be able to see you anymore. As if on its own, I feel my body start to lean, it’s like I am being pulled, like you are a magnet and I have no control. I can’t look away. I can’t stop. You reach the end of the section and just before you turn out of my view, you smile at me. You smile and it is, so beautiful – I’m lost.

CRASH!

My elbow catches the corner of a huge display and suddenly a dozen items are tumbling to the ground around me. I try to catch them, my hands shoot it every direction possible, but it is a hopeless endeavor, so finally I just stuff them in my pockets and close my eyes. God. I can feel my skin heating up and I know, I know that my cheeks have shifted to the deepest shade of red. In my mind, I am praying – begging that you were already out of sight – that you didn’t see it. I open my eyes and there you are, still standing at the edge of the section, though now, with your hand covering your mouth, but you’re not laughing at me. It’s obvious that it is more due to shock. Your eyes are on mine again. Slowly you lower your hand and your lips stretch into the sweetest smile. 

“Lexie!”

Ontari’s voice echoes throughout the store and my eyes snap shut as I groan internally. Really? Right at the moment she couldn’t have used any other form of my name? Any? When I open my eyes again, you are gone.

Later that night….

I’m walking along the boardwalk with Anya. Aden and Madi are several steps ahead of us, but still well within our view. I’m ranting like an idiot to her. Telling her about you and the moment that we shared. Telling her how tangible the pull was, how I couldn’t look away – how it was so strong and how you must have felt it too. And then how I blew it and made an ass of myself. Ugh.

The kids decide that they want to play some game, so Anya and I opt to share a funnel cake and go stand by the railing that separates the boardwalk and the beach. As I continue to rant to her about how I made a fool of myself and how I didn’t even manage to get your name this sound catches my ear. It is laughter – beautiful laughter. When I seek out the source, there you are, sitting at a table with your friends and you have the brightest smile on your face. Though again, I’m instantly groaning internally because – God, did you hear me? But, then I see that one of your friends is doing something silly and I realize that it must have been him that you were laughing at.

I feel that pulling taking hold again and I can’t look away. You look different than you did in the store, not being under the harsh fluorescent lighting and slowly I feel myself being drawn again. You are the only thing that I can see and I have to meet you, to know you – to find out if you felt it too. Everything around me has faded out now. You must have felt it – you must have. You didn’t look away either. You were as locked in as I was. I know that Anya is saying something next to me, but my ears aren’t registering the words.

You and your friends are getting up now. You’re collecting your things. You’re going to go. I have to do something. To move, speak – anything. If I don’t, I’m going to lose my chance and this might be the last one that I get. Just as you tip your tray into the garbage you finally spot me. You stand there for a moment, just holding my gaze as a smile slowly stretches on your face. The sight makes the corner of my lips lift.

CRASH!

A seagull suddenly swoops down, hell bent on claiming the funnel cake that I am holding as his own. The force of his wings makes a swift cloud of the powder and instantly I am covered in it. My shirt, my arms – even my face. It is unexpected and jarring and I am practically frantic over the swift intrusion.  
When the moment passes I’m left standing, covered in power, with Anya and the kids now giggling at me as I hang my head in undeniable embarrassment. Just my luck. This can’t possibly be my life. I am sure that yet again I have shifted though a dozen different shades of red and slowly I raise my gaze to find yours, but just like last time, you are gone and I am left with a heavily defeated feeling swimming in my chest.

Anya shoos me toward the bathroom and I go without argument because – really, I’m a hot mess.

As I stand at the sink trying to wash the powder off of my neck and face, you step out of one of the stalls behind me. I meet your eyes in the mirror and – God, I want to sink into the floor. A tiny grin appears on your face and you step forward to wash your hands. You don’t say anything and with my track record for the day – I don’t dare speak. When you finish, without a word, you set what looks like a small scrap of paper on the sink next to me and move toward the door. Looking down, I see that your number is written on it and the defeated feeling in my chest instantly turns into a happy dance.

“By the way,” you say as you stop at the door and grin at me again. “The name is Clarke.”  


Just like that, you are gone again and apparently you heard me after all. God.


End file.
